


safe

by drabble factory (babyki)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/drabble%20factory
Summary: “I’m here baby,” Hoseok murmurs, and his voice is so deep that it’s almost a growl, so low that it rumbles through Kihyun’s veins in waves.  “Let hyung take good care of you.”





	safe

“I’m here baby,” Hoseok murmurs, and his voice is so deep that it’s almost a growl, so low that it rumbles through Kihyun’s veins in waves. “Let hyung take good care of you.” 

There wasn’t much to say about it. It had been a tough day, and when they had arrived back at the dorm late that night, Kihyun had barely had the energy to shower and make it to bed. It was like the soreness had seeped into his bones, all of the pressure building inside of him crushing him in from all sides, and from above. 

Without thinking, he had ended up in Hoseok’s room, in Hoseok’s bed instead of his own, had taken off all of his clothes and gotten under the covers, started crying for no reason in the dark until a few minutes later, when Hoseok had finished with his own shower, had found Kihyun in a position that was not unfamiliar in the slightest. This was one of Kihyun’s safe spaces, perhaps his safest space of all. 

Years ago, Hoseok had happily told an MC that Kihyun enjoyed being treated like a baby. And it was all true, in the sense that Kihyun liked to be cared for, liked to be loved, liked to be watched over and protected in his most vulnerable moments, and by one person in particular. 

Tonight, one thing had led to another, and now they’re both naked in Hoseok’s bed, Hoseok’s much larger frame warm and comforting on top of Kihyun’s as they kiss, light and quick over and over again, not thinking too hard about exactly what it is that they’re doing. 

Their relationship is undefined. The physical aspects they always chalk up to stress relief, to the physical need to feel good, to be held. To be safe in the arms of a close, trusted friend. But each time that they find themselves together like this, they find it increasingly difficult to make excuses. 

Tonight, Hoseok keeps talking, keeps whispering sweet words that make Kihyun’s chest ache, make his cheeks flush deep red and his heart thump hard in his chest. Hoseok kisses Kihyun’s cheeks and tells him how beautiful he is, kisses Kihyun’s neck and murmurs words that Kihyun feels more than hears against his pulse, tells Kihyun that he’s perfect as he moves down Kihyun’s body, kissing his chest, his stomach, his legs. 

Kihyun’s hands thread through Hoseok’s hair, and he wants so badly to tell Hoseok the same, that Hoseok is the only one who makes him feel like this, but he finds it hard to even breathe as Hoseok mouths at the insides of his thighs, Kihyun’s hands squeezing in Hoseok’s hair as he moans, as the feeling of Hoseok’s soft, warm tongue makes him quiver and shake. 

And Kihyun thinks he knows what’s coming next; that’s their thing, knowing each other so well that words are rarely necessary. But Hoseok surprises him tonight, suddenly sits back on his knees at the foot of the bed and swiftly rolls kihyun over onto his stomach, Kihyun’s face smushed into the pillow and Kihyun’s hands moving to stretch above his head, to grip the headboard. He can’t see Hoseok like this, which makes it all the more exhilarating when he feels Hoseok’s mouth hovering over his entrance. 

They’ve never done this before. It’s a substantial step up from just fooling around. It feels like it’ll be hard to come up with an excuse for it, but Kihyun is hardly thinking about that now, not as he feels Hoseok sucking at his hole, Hoseok’s lips sealed around the rim for just a moment before he starts kissing and licking at the tender muscle, squeezing Kihyun’s ass cheeks one in each hand, and Kihyun whimpers pathetically, unable to stop himself, throwing his head back and stretching forward like a cat as the pleasure ripples through him. 

He doesn’t know what brought this on, and it’s clear that this is more than a quick feel-good fuck. Hoseok is still murmuring to him even like this, even with his face in Kihyun’s ass, kissing Kihyun’s entrance like it’s Kihyun’s lips and saying such sweet words that Kihyun wants to cry from more than just the pleasure that he feels when Hoseok pushes his tongue inside, licking along the inner walls, licking deep inside of him. 

Kihyun is wound up tight in the best possible way; he can feel everything bad that had happened, all of the stress and anxiety wound up with it, waiting for that sweet release that’ll help him sleep when he sneaks off to his own room after this is over, but just as he’s getting close, just as he’s about to tip over the edge, Hoseok stops, and he’s moving back up Kihyun’s body, whispering right into Kihyun’s ear. 

“You’re so wet for me now,” Hoseok murmurs. “I could slip right inside.” 

And Kihyun shivers and moans from Hoseok’s voice. He hadn’t really planned on this for tonight, had had in mind something simpler, faster, something that they could both easily pretend hadn’t happened, just like they always try to pretend that this isn’t a regular thing between them nowadays. 

Hoseok kisses the backs of his shoulders, and Kihyun can feel Hoseok’s stupidly huge cock hard against the small of his back, and suddenly Kihyun just doesn’t care about any of it, about keeping up the lie, about denying what he wants with his entire being. 

He carefully turns himself over beneath Hoseok’s arms, and when they make eye contact like this, Kihyun sees, as always, himself reflected in Hoseok’s gaze. 

Kihyun doesn’t say anything; he simply wraps his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders and pulls him down into a deep, passionate kiss, and as Hoseok moves around on top of him, carefully slips inside as Kihyun wraps his legs around Hoseok’s waist and moans into Hoseok’s mouth, they both know that they were never undefined. 

They always knew exactly what this was.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ;;;; ❤️ come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
